


Ты знаешь

by raznogolositsa



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Category: J. Edgar (2011), Red Sparrow (2018), The Kennedys (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raznogolositsa/pseuds/raznogolositsa
Summary: Илюша был лучшим из воробьев.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/J. Edgar Hoover, Illya Kuryakin/John F. Kennedy
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ты знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> содержит графическую эротику; вольное обращение с канонным и историческим таймлайном
> 
> музыка: Anacondaz — Ты знаешь, кто он

**Author's Note:**

> [ссылка для скачивания](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GtpX3w5JK_dQvyG9gvMLPOy8a0VYa8Qf/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
